wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Imladris
Background Born of Magistrate parents in a wealthy family in Silvermoon, Aerandir lived in blissful ignorance until his ninth birthday, where he witnessed the death of several rangers as they were slain by the walls of Silvermoon by Amani raiders. Reeling in shock and horror, he recounted the scene to his father, who chided him for being emotionally attached to the defenders of Silvermoon, saying, "Members of the Kin'Shora clan are above such folly, I have spent too much gold for our blood to be shed.". Disagreeing with him, he went then to his mother, who did nothing but laugh at his concern for "such fodder". The (in)actions of his parents in mind, Aerandir abandoned his name, searching for a home and a family that would accept him as who he was, while striving to protect and to assist Silvermoon and its inhabitants. Leaving Silvermoon City in his early years, Aerandir stowed away on ships and goblin zeppelins, flitting from vessek to vessel and eventually finding himself stranded along the northwestern shores of Kalimdor, where he found a reasonably safe alcove to stay and grow. Living off the woods and stealing from the Night Elves in the vicinity, Aerandir trained himself in the way of the Ranger, often emulating many aspects of the Kaldorei that he watched in silence. Despite his isolation however, a strong sense of identity pervaded within his being, and he left the area after befriending the a great cat named Eriador and largely unharmed by the local Elves, who had by then been made well aware of his presence. Making his way back to "civilisation", Aerandir remained ever cautious and wary of the lax attitudes towards the protection of his kin that many still harbored, preferring the company of Eriador over such humanoid friends. As such, he has never had the chance to find "true love" or even a close companion save the cat by his side. As he spent more time in Orgrimmar, Eriador happened upon another great beast, a feline named Jazalie, and soon both grew inseperable, though remaining by the side of Aerandir. During a routine battle against the Magram Clan Centaur in the Desolace, however, Jazalie was greviously injured, forcing Aerandir to leave her stabled near the orphanage in Orgrimmar, where she remained to amuse the orphan children of the city. With the wound in mind, Aerandir is forced to allow his great friend Eriador time to spend with his mate in Orgrimmar, an arrangement that has since led to Aerandir spending more time in Silvermoon City, usually by the large stone fountain in the Bazaar. On a routine trip to the Undercity, Aerandir happened upon an attack on the Crusade by a band of Alliance fighters. Loosing his bow, he aided Lord Vathoren and Lady Kayuri, before settling to speak to the Shadowpriest and finding that there were indeed others like him who sought to preserve and protect Silvermoon. Once the Captain of the Crusaders of Quel'Thalas, he seeks to right the inactions of his family, of whom he feels contributed much to the demise of the Sin'Dorei. Now, he lends his bow to Shindu Alar, together with many of his former comrades. Appearance A slight smirk plays on his lips as strange silver eyes flare and twinkle. His brown hair falls over his face slightly, giving him a slightly dissheveled appearance, though he carries himself with an aura of regality. A scar runs downwards through the right side of his face, stretching from above the brow and curving towards the chin, barely passing his lips. His eyebrows are a darker shade of brown than his hair, lending his eyes a focused look. Weapons Being a skilled Ranger, his primary weapon is a bone cafted of Dragon-bone, supplied with black-shafted arrows which he crafts himself. He also wields a long glaive-like blade in his right hand, and either keeps his left free or complements the large blade with a small dagger. His quiver of arrows includes many which explode on impact, as well as many coated with a Wyvern's sting, putting most adversaries to sleep. Quotes Trivia - Very few know of his real name (Aerandir); he only reveals as such to those closest to him, though he freely admits that "Imladris" is not his birth name. His family name is, however, not a secret but not altogether famous either, with some addressing him as "Imladris Kin'Shora". - Imladris is also called "Ladris" by some. - He does not take alcohol, a throwback to his childhood where he watched his parents (especially his father) drive themselves into a drunken stupor. - Imladris does not usually attack Alliance fighters, especially Night Elves, for they showed him great mercy as a child. Humans and dwarves however, are usually eyed with suspicion. - He tends to say "Ah." when thoughtful. - His scar came from an injury sustained when captured by Humans while searching for the missing Kayuri and Vathoren. The injury has since healed, though the scar remains. He will scratch or rub the scar absently in many circumstances. Occasionally, he will don the eyepatch for cosmetic purposes. - Imladris is also less than comfortable around Warlocks, not trusting the demons that they supposedly control, and usually not even the Warlocks themselves. - He has discovered that Fahryn is, in fact, his sister. After she had lost all memory of her childhood, they were reunited as siblings due to a series of strange coincidences. He usually calls her by her the nickname "Terro". - The Kin'Shora residence is found in the Bazaar of Silvermoon City, in the corner with the disgruntled citizens. Imladris often stands before the door, which is jammed shut, probably due to rubble and collpased structures within the walls. He is able to pass through the door by touching the crystal inlaid in its face. - Imladris is also known as "The Black Arrow" by some, and simply "The Hunter" to some others, especially in Shattrath, Orgrimmar and among the Farstriders. - He was taken once by the Scourge, and almost turned into a Dark General, though he was eventually saved by the Crusade. He still feels, sometimes, that something still remains within his being. - He is on very good terms with Yvanka, a high-ranking Orc from Orgrimmar. - Imladris will not tolerate anyone disrespectful to those who have earnt respect. - He is able to read and speak the language of the Night Elves haltingly, and also read Common, to a certain extent. - The greataxe he sometimes wields is stained with the blood of Trolls, killed while searching for his abducted sister. - He was gifted a bow crafted of Dragon-bone after a meeting with the Black Dragonflight, an artifact he makes use of most often. - His eyes glow silver-grey instead of the traditional green due to his upbringing away from the Magics of Silvermoon. - As a young elf, he collected rocks. At present, the hobby is reflected in his interest in mining. See also * Link External links * External link